1. The Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an Electronic Fuel Level Monitoring, Engine Control, and Vehicle Theft Inhibiting Device. It senses the fuel level in the fuel tank of an engine or a boiler, furnishing a warning signal when the level of fuel in the tank is low and completely shuts off the ignition system of the engine or boiler when the fuel level reaches a predetermined low level but before the tank is empty. The Vehicle Theft Inhibiting, Engine Control Device of this Invention, when activated in the Theft Inhibiting Position, furnishes both an alarm and prevents the engine from starting and the starter motor from cranking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This application discloses an improved version of the Fuel Level Monitoring and Engine Control Device disclosed in U.S. pat. application Ser. No. 925,473, filed July 17, 1978 by the same inventor and now abandoned in favor of a continuation application, U.S. Ser. No. 063,276, filed Aug. 2, 1979.
Devices which sense the fuel level in a fuel tank are well known in the prior art. Examples are found in the fuel gauges of motor vehicles, aircraft, boats and often times on fuel tanks for boilers and heating systems. Many of these devices also include visible, audible or both visible and audible warning signals indicating a low fuel level. In these prior art devices however, if the tank is not resupplied with fuel, the fueled apparatus will simply stop when the fuel tank is empty. Allowing a fuel tank to become empty is not only an inconvenience, but also in some cases damaging to the equipment and in all cases expensive to remedy.
The problem of a fueled apparatus being forced to shut down by an empty fuel tank is particularly acute if the apparatus is off-the-road and/or construction equipment. Not only must the tank be refilled, but for heavy construction equipment a restart procedure is required which often times necessitates a mechanic being called to the site. After the tank is refueled, the engine must be primed, the fuel filter must be refilled and the engine cranked. In particular, diesel powered units are vulnerable to losing prime. The extensive cranking required in restarting also drains power from the battery, thus, shortening the starting life of the battery, depleting its charge and causing premature starter motor failure. The problems of restarting are particularly aggravated when environmental temperatures are at extremes (0.degree. F. to 10.degree. F. or 80.degree. F. to 100.degree. F.). Loss of productive time and cost of idled help are also problems.
A safety hazard may also be present when equipment shuts down inadvertently due to an empty fuel tank. At present, no known device provides an alarm before an impending failure coupled with an automatic shutoff before the fuel supply is exhausted.
If the equipment is being operated on a steep incline or near a cliff or hoisting a load when it runs out of fuel, the operator can lose control and be unable to stop since inertia could cause it to continue to move even when unpowered. Loss of power steering and power brakes can occur. Accidents can and do happen under such circumstances.
Devices which inhibit theft are well known in the prior art. Examples are found in some original equipment for automobiles and retro-fit equipment for trucks, boats, and some passenger cars. Many of these devices also include visible and/or audible warning signals indicating unauthorized entry or use of the vehicle. If the vehicle does not have a theft inhibiting device, it is a relatively simple operation, even though the vehicle is locked, to misappropriate and/or start the vehicle without authorization.
Having a vehicle misappropriated is costly, inconvenient, dangerous and conducive to further criminal activity.
Vehicle theft deterrents are well known in the prior art. Examples are:
1. devices controlling the locking of the automobile hood and ignition shutdown.
2. an alarm system actuated by the opening of a hood, trunk, or door.
3. an ignition deactivating system through the separation of a plug device which prevents the engine from starting.
In the present device, there is not only an alarm but an engine shutdown combination that is activated by one switch in conjunction with the Fuel Level Monitoring and Engine Control Device. The combination furnishes far more protection against the theft of a vehicle in a more efficient and far less expensive operation.
A search of the prior patent art and an extensive search through trade sources fail to disclose any prior art device which will solve the problems discussed. The present invention is specifically designed to solve these problems.